


Sky Dome

by caelumxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelumxi/pseuds/caelumxi
Summary: Riku was looking for something. More specifically a door, a crack in the sky... or anything that they could get out through. He wanted to go out there and explore other words. To get off this island before they lost themselves to it. If he took his best friends with him and went on adventures together, nothing could ever tear them apart. - Riku comes up with the idea to build a raft and get out of Destiny Islands.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sky Dome

The rough, wet sand slipped through his fingers in small clumps as he rubbed his thumb across the handful he had scooped up. He was sitting at the shore, the gentle ripples of water coming close to his bare toes but not quite reaching him. 

Riku could smell the sea salt in the air as the breeze hit his face and blew his hair back over his shoulders. In the distance, way away in the horizon, the line that divided the sky from the sea blurred and made it look like it was simply… continuous. One and the same. He tilted his head up slowly, following the dome-like shape of the sky with his eyes and squinting at the orange and yellow clouds. 

Riku leant back on his arms and he looked up all the way, until his head tipped and he could see the trees behind him upside down. The sky continued on behind them, visible through the gaps between the foliage, and in the back the sky already was colder. The light was fading and soon darkness would take over, engloving the world like a blanket being tossed over it. 

It felt so small, and so inescapable and dull. It was like being in a snow globe, except snowless, ever-hot and damp. Trapped inside with no way out. 

“What are you doing?” A most familiar voice broke his train of thought. He looked to the side to see a pair of upside down shoes and legs stemming from them. 

Sora, standing in front of the setting sun, looked like he was glowing. His hands were on his hips and all of a sudden he was bending heavily to the side, trying to meet Riku’s face at a similar angle. 

“I’m looking.” 

“At?” 

“The sky,” his answer came out in a bit of a huff as he sat back upright, looking to the front at the beach and the sun as Sora hummed thoughtfully and sat beside him.

“Did you find anything in it?”

At that, Riku let out a laugh through his nose as though that was a ridiculous thing to ask. Whatever things the sky held were most certainly beyond their little beach-globe. He couldn’t find anything just by looking through the glass. 

“I wasn’t looking for anything,” Riku responded, raising his arms over his head to stretch and putting them back down behind him so he could lean back and look at the horizon. He outstretched his legs too, finally letting his heels touch the water a little. 

“Huh… Really? You always look at it so hard like you’re trying to find something.” Riku didn’t say anything in response, and Sora shrugged before looking out at the sunset too. 

Sora was right, though. Riku  _ was  _ looking for something. More specifically a door, a crack in the sky... or anything that they could get out through. He wanted to go out there and explore other words. To get off this island before they lost themselves to it. If he took his best friends with him and went on adventures together, nothing could ever tear them apart.

“I could see this over and over and never get tired of it. The sky looks so pretty when it changes colours and all, right?” Sora stretched a hand up as though he could grab a fistful of clouds, and Riku followed his hand up with his gaze. 

Then he looked back at his face, puzzled. How could Sora not get tired of the same stuff every day, knowing there are much greater things out there they haven’t yet seen or experienced?

Riku took in a breath to respond.

“I—“

“There you two are!” Riku closed his mouth as he got interrupted, and both he and Sora turned to the side to look as Kairi jogged their way. 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

“Except here,” Riku teased, and he smiled as Kairi’s brows pinched into an unamused yet harmless frown. 

“Ha-ha,” she pursed her lips and after a second of silence, a wave of laughter surged through all three of them. 

This was the exact reason Riku wanted to leave with his friends — to keep having fun together and discover other places, instead of letting their laughter sink into the sand and get lost in it, like the pirate treasures they searched and searched for but could never find. Perhaps those treasures were the memories of people turned dull, and they never found any because they simply dissolved into the sand. 

He didn’t want this to happen, and that’s why they had to leave as soon as possible before the inevitability of it all caught up to them and tied around their ankles. 

“ _ Anyway,”  _ Kairi continued after they calmed down. “Sora, your dad said it’s time to go.”

“What?! Already?!”

“Yes ‘already’, it’s getting dark.”

As if darkness was something to be afraid of! Whenever they embarked on their journey to other worlds, there would be no waiting for the sun to come back out. They would have to go through the night and face every challenge thrown their way. It was surely an intimidating thought, but as long as they were together there was nothing to fear — Riku was certain of this. 

“We should make a raft,” Riku blurted out.

“Huh?” Sora tilted his head quizzically.

“Yeah. We should make our own. But not just to go back to town, to go farther.”

“Where do you want to go?” Kairi asked, intrigued but still not sitting down; they had to go home. 

“Anywhere just away from here. Did you know that each star in the sky is another world? There’s so many… We should go and see them all.” Riku looked up at the sky again. It was darker now, easier on his eyes to stare at it.

“Yeah! I like that! We’ll go on adventures together, and fight monsters and all that!” Sora punched the air enthusiastically, as though he were fighting something.

“It’s like…” Riku started, humming lightly as he thought of a way to phrase what this whole thing truly entailed. “Imagine you eat the most delicious piece of cake ever but someone told you there’s one somewhere that’s even better. Wouldn’t you wanna go taste it?”

“Oh, I like cake,” Kairi chirped.

“Let’s go explore other worlds and eat all the different cakes they have! Do you think we could find like… A gummy worm cake?” Sora’s eyes widened in delight at his own mental image of said dessert.

“Or a cod cake.”

“Eww Kairi, that’s gross!”

Riku, too, scrunched his face up in amused disgust. “What…?”

“I’m kidding! I wanna go, too.”

“Sora! Riku! Kairi!” A deep voice in the distance called out, and all three of them turned their heads in the direction Sora’s dad was calling from. “Let’s go!”

“I’ll make a list of things we need to build our raft!” Kairi said, offering each of her friends a hand to help them get up. 

Riku and Sora both took the help and pulled themselves up, letting go just to dust the sand off their clothes before holding on again. 

“Yeah! And Riku and I will get everything —r ight, Riku?”

“Yep.”

“How many logs do you think we’ll need?”

“More than you can carry,” Riku teased and Kairi laughed heartily. 

“Hey! I can carry plenty! I bet I can carry more than you!” Sora retaliated, a glint of determination in his eyes brighter than any star in the sky. 

Now it was Riku’s turn to laugh, but Sora pushed Kairi lightly to get to Riku in some sort of human domino. 

“Sora!” Kairi pushed him back stronger, making him tumble back a little. 

There was a moment of stillness as everyone looked at each other. In a blink, though, their lips tugged into grins and suddenly all three of them were sprinting toward the deck, hearty laughter rising toward the sky.

As Riku outran his friends and noticed the stars in the sky beginning to twinkle in the darkening sky, he truly felt like he could take on all of the worlds with his friends by his side.


End file.
